


【好兆头】人性的，太人性的

by Eleonora_zz



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Some scenes in history, little talks between angel & demon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_zz/pseuds/Eleonora_zz
Summary: 从人类离开伊甸，亚茨拉菲尔就不得不处理一个念头：所有那些夹在天堂与地狱之间，属于人类的灵魂该去哪里？而他花费了六千多年去解决它。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *副标题：一份献给自由精神的报告  
> *我想写个书版人设，后来发现还是随缘吧，希望没跑偏太多。

有些念头在亚茨拉菲尔的头脑里、在他的心中默默酝酿了很长时间。至少有几个世纪，假如不是更久。

它开始于疑问，确切地说，来自恶魔的问题。

这是一个不正当的起源，按理来讲，天使没有任何责任或义务去思考敌方阵营的提问。当然，天堂从未专门白纸黑字地颁布一条相关法令，因为全能的主没有具体对此发话，她自己没有，也没有通过梅塔特隆传达，禁止天使与恶魔说话，但这就像是大家都心知肚明的那种不成文条例一样：你和同伴比划指指地面，撇撇嘴，另一只天使就会回以一个轻蔑而了然的微笑。整个过程不涉及语言，只有简单的手势和表情，却意味深长，显现出某种无法言喻的神秘与圣洁，十分天堂。

不过，这或许不纯然算是无的放矢。毕竟恶魔的天性同天使截然相反，他们的所有行动都只会有一个目的，那就是诱人堕落，再和善疑惑的表情下都极可能，或者不如说必然隐藏着叵测的居心，抑或直通地狱的饵食。

但亚茨拉菲尔遇到的情况……怎么说呢，稍微有点特殊。首先，那条蛇形恶魔的第一句话并不是个问题，实际上也没有对着他说，那更像是天使一不小心听见了附近传来的一句感叹。虽然对方站得稍微近了点，但并无敌意，这也许可以说某种信任的表现，而信任理应得到回应，无论它属于天堂还是地狱，所以亚茨拉菲尔没有向他的同僚一般立刻挥剑，以神圣的火焰驱逐恶魔。

更何况，当时他手上也没有剑，尽管他应该有，并且曾经的确有。

其次，因为人类和炎剑所带来的烦心事，加上他又没听清内容，天使体贴又自在的本性导致他的嘴在头脑之前行动，一句友好的反问不经思索便脱口而出。于是一切就都乱了套，规则的前提条件已经失去了效力：毕竟是他先打开了话匣。

而谈话一旦开始，这就变成了一个涉及双方的互动过程。出于礼貌，只要谈话对象没做出什么万分失礼的举动，他总不好再强行结束它。否则就显得像是自己刚刚犯下了什么错误，因为只有错误才需要纠正。

天使从不犯错，主的恩典仍降临在他身上，这就是最好的证明，所以亚茨拉菲尔理直气壮地得出结论：既然没有适用此类情况的规则，那么他眼下最好随机应变。

也就是说，他有权继续这场对话。

接着他们又聊了几句，甚至交换了名字。克蠕戾，他对恶魔点点头。这是个很符合恶魔身份的名字，尽管和对方给他的感觉并不十分相称，不过这也轮不到他来评论，因此他不置可否，只是尽量保持愉快地笑了笑。

两名分属敌对阵营的超凡生物不远不近地站在一起，注视着离伊甸园越来越远的亚当和夏娃——只要他们愿意，地平线就不会成为视野的尽头，同时也没有停下交谈。有些话题令天使感觉相当难以应付，例如上帝的目的、炎剑的去向一类。克蠕戾漫不经心的刻薄言辞中或多或少包含着怀疑的基调，不时让亚茨拉菲尔在精神上感到轻微的尴尬、焦躁与刺痛，但他欣然地谅解并接受了这种特征。要知道，即使在天堂，交流也不尽然是使人愉悦之事，有时它们附加的痛楚与苦涩甚至要大于与这位恶魔的对话。

话说回来，质疑，不算是美好的品质，然而他不该用天堂的标准来要求堕落的恶魔。毕竟天堂反对的一切，或许正是他们的天职。

当他们在世界上的第一场雷雨中沉默着眺望远方时，天使的一部分心神不可避免地飘回了方才的谈话。克蠕戾问明辨是非有什么不好，他只说那定然不好，却未能立时说出个所以然来。

那是主的教诲，本不需要有人能说出个所以然，可若非要亚茨拉菲尔做出些解释，他倒觉得“不好”的未必是“食用智慧之果”这个因，更可能是未来将要兑现的那个果，那命运的线路谱系如此遥远纷杂，恐怕唯有她能一览无余。因此为了预防恶果，最好的方法不是对着天真懵懂的新生造物解释清连天使都无法理解的、无可言说的理由，而是将因果颠倒，为起因贴上明令禁止的标签。

另一方面，天使安慰自己，如果他们每一方都各司其职，而他们也确实都尽忠职守，却依然没能挽救这样悲伤的结局。那就只有将其归为上帝不可言喻计划里的一环，才能说得清了。即使亚当和夏娃犯下罪过，他们也还是处在正确的位置上，做了必定要做的事。主的处罚并不针对他们，而是经由他们传达给尚未诞生的后代，以作永恒的警示。

想通这件事，很是让他松了一口气。亚茨拉菲尔是个纯正的天使，这代表他既不喜欢也不习惯将任何东西憋在心里，尤其是焦虑不安这种负面消极的情绪。把炎剑送给人类就已经惹得他一下午都心不在焉，更不要说放任恶魔的疑惑明目张胆地蔓延了，即使再不合群，他也有自我要求的。

正在他想要清清喉咙，把自己的答案和克蠕戾分说明白的时候，他们不约而同地被眼前的景象转移了注意——电闪雷鸣的黑暗中，两个可怜的影子相互搀扶、跌跌撞撞地躲入了山体之间的岩洞内，不多时，那里迅速地还亮起了微弱的光，可以想见炎剑在其中起到的巨大作用。

“你看，我就说是好事一桩。”身旁的恶魔耸耸肩，更多的水滴顺着他的动作向四周迸溅，打湿了天使的衣摆。雨水沿着他的头发和脸颊锋利的线条流淌，湿淋淋的黑色衣袍紧贴着躯干，令他看起来更贴近本体的形象。天地间都为上帝的愤怒而昏暗得慑人，即使天使的荣光也因此收敛，只有那双金色的蛇瞳仍然熠熠生辉，仿佛下坠的太阳一路落入了他的眼里。

“不过我还是很好奇另一件事，他们最终会落到哪方阵营？”两轮太阳转而凝视着他，饶有兴致地。

“哦，其实直到今天上午为止，我都肯定他们会在花园里度过一生，然后由天使接引至天堂。”亚茨拉菲尔说，十指交叉着握在一处，看上去略显担忧，或许还有些许难过，“现在我只能说，假如他们坚持虔诚地祈祷，通过忏悔请求宽恕，这种可能性依然存在。”

“既然这样，我就放心了。”克蠕戾相当随意地朝他露出一个过于灿烂的得意微笑，似乎有几分挑衅的意味，不过亚茨拉菲尔明显没有真的察觉到，“我终究还是做了件挺坏的事，不是吗？”

“我想，是的。”天使神情肃穆地站在恶魔旁边，留给对方一个冷淡的侧脸。他垂下眼帘，水珠从挡在头顶的翅膀末端连绵不断地滴落，形成一串瀑布的缩影，与身上朦胧柔和的光晕相互映衬，模糊了他的面容。

有那么一个瞬间，他看上去 _几乎_ 充满了慈悲。

后来他们又遇见过几次：诺亚方舟之前、巴别塔之下、所多玛与蛾摩拉之外。每次都是一场了不得的灾难，对于人间而言。

亚巴琳山上，天使伫立于山巅，凝视不远处的迦南。察觉到恶魔神出鬼没的气息忽然显现，听见身后传来脚步声，他却没有动作。

“要我说这就有些过分了，带领着一群人在荒地里走了多少年，忍了多少破事？就那么一回而已，结果谁都无辜，偏他不许进去，就只能这么可怜巴巴地瞧上一眼？”克劳利在一旁站定，慢悠悠地讽刺一番，转而上下打量起他来，“说真的，天使，我一路上都没怎么看见你，你到底是要做什么？”

“要求奖赏是不正当的行为，他聆听过神言，却不遵循，过失自然比其他人更大。”亚茨拉菲尔一板一眼地回答，换来对方不屑的冷哼，“况且以色列人并非不知感恩，他们只是……需要时间去理解。摩西也明白，他能在天堂听到悔过。”

天使平直地向前方伸出手臂，掌心自然地向下，如同揭开画卷一般朝恶魔展示平原上哀哭的民众。现在已经是二十一日，为先知居丧的人数不减反增。阵阵恸哭被风吹散了，轻盈地绕着山顶上的他们打转，升入更高的天际。

克蠕戾满脸不以为然：“我能说什么？天上的国比地上的应许之地好得多，如今他倒该感恩戴德才是。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话，但从表情来看，他显然认为理当如此。

他们陷入了沉默，头顶的太阳逐渐西沉，耳畔的嚎哭依旧响亮。从这里看去，底下的人类混杂成一片，就像麦粒，或者蚂蚁，密密麻麻地暴露在天空底下，一览无余。

“他们本不该如此晚来，路上的那些迷惑、分歧、叛逆，还有金牛犊，难道不是由你而起？”天使冷不丁地开口问道，作为某种可能的谴责，他表现出的模样未免太过平和了。

“主意可都是他们自己定的，我最多不过翻翻土，浇浇水，让本就存在的嫩芽茁壮成长而已。突然必须要背井离乡地颠沛流离，你不能怪他们思念故土。”恶魔直白地反驳，“底下派我上来捣乱，又有那么多纤弱的神经摆在眼前，很难忍得住不去挑拨。”

他向来如此，明明是条蛇，性格却棱角分明，有种一往无前、玉石俱焚的尖锐，不分敌我地硌得人生疼。这让他与天使不同，也迥异于天使见过的其他恶魔。如果说天使在他们的交流中学会了什么，那就是把尖酸刻薄的言辞视为包裹本质的假象，不要放在心上。

“埃及不是他们的故土。”基于立场问题，亚茨拉菲尔提醒了一句，然后明智地不再这里继续纠缠，“那么米利暗又是怎么回事？”

对方翻了个白眼，叹息着对天使抱怨：“可怜的姑娘，虔诚又聪明，太想证明自己。如果没有她，摩西也活不到今日。全因她是女子，神宁可选择她的弟弟而非她，设身处地想想看吧，她委实受不了这样的否定。”

“你知道不是这样的。”他收回远望的目光，看向克蠕戾，“你现在也是女子形体，我待你可有任何区别？”

恶魔盯紧他的眼睛，停顿了片刻，最终扯出一个安静的笑容：“你是你，亚茨拉菲尔。她有自己的看法。”

这话没头没尾，内里的意思又显得波云诡谲。一时间，天使也分辨不出他话里的“她”究竟是指米利暗，还是造物主本身，更不确定是该厉声呵斥，或者轻拿轻放。

而恶魔从来都不是懂得见好就收的物种，他们不仅不会体贴地回避，留出空间，还尤其精通死缠烂打、乘胜追击的技巧。这条蛇显然是位合格的恶魔，或许还是个中翘楚。

“你还没回答我之前的问题，”借着他一时语塞的机会，克蠕戾完全不准备放过他，“我陪他们走了一路，皮都要晒掉一层，你又是来干什么的？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼，重新转头去看地面上的人类。透露业已执行的计划大概没什么关系，他忖度，毕竟 _一切_ 已成定局。

“我主要在摩西面前显现，与他说话，所以需要一具可供依凭的躯体。”无论是直视主的面容，还是倾听神音，对人类来说都是不可承受的，想必克蠕戾也清楚，因此他点到即止，“而我刚好在埃及宫廷做事。”

事实上，是做教师。埃及人制作啤酒与面包的手艺使他流连忘返，皇宫内精巧的甜点也令人惊喜，亚茨拉菲尔很乐意通过劳动换取享受美食的权利，顺便再对未来的法老、上下埃及的统治者施加一些积极正面的影响。除了天气炎热，其他事都挺舒心，所以他这么一待就是十几年。

然后神谕到了，涉及上帝，天堂审批手续的效率离奇地高，他连申请报告都没写完，身体就直接批了下来。加百列签字加盖章，说是特殊情况，报告可以之后再补。于是他甚至没来得及安排好后事，就不得不匆匆舍弃肉体，换上天堂特批的新躯壳，前往米甸寻找自我放逐的摩西。

虽然概率不大，亚茨拉菲尔还是暗自希望人类不要把自己留下的身体做成木乃伊。那可是他领到的第一具躯壳，一直以来都保养得特别好，要是以后都不能再用，心里难免会觉得不舍。

身旁的恶魔一反常态，没有立即接话；而天使低下头，沉浸在自己的思绪中，也没能注意到这点不同寻常之处。

“天堂就是这样，听着就不像我会喜欢的事。”过了一阵，克蠕戾这么说，措辞诡异地谨慎，“那我路上感受到的天使气息？”

“她，或者她极为有限的一小部分，由我中和至可见的程度。” 他看着斟酌半晌，以同样谨慎的态度回复，“我在米甸交出自己，醒来就是这里，期间我没有印象，她从头至尾不曾和我交谈。”

随后一缕夕阳也对黑夜让步，他们下了山，避开人烟，在旷野漫步。

“还有九天。”洁白的天使踏入山间的暗影，偏过头和恶魔低声念叨，“他们需要居丧哀哭满三十天，我留在这里大概是得作监督，把事情收个尾。”

他的神情又恢复了往日的明快，仿佛无事发生，也无事值得挂心。单听声音也能明白，他已然期待起工作结束以后的生活。

“摩西葬在哪里？” 月光下，恶魔与他并肩而行。克蠕戾高挺的鼻梁隔断了惨白的辉光，致使另一侧凹陷的眼窝与漂亮的颧骨都埋没在阴影下，黑色长发蜷曲纠缠，无风自动，如同水里漂浮的海藻。

那不甚自然的语气令天使不由得多瞥了一眼：“恐怕安葬他的活计也不属于我。何必要问？他在天堂了。”

“我也知道，但这对于他的兄弟来说不够。”他流露出的迷惑让对方左右摇晃着摆起了头，无奈的眼神里掺杂了幸灾乐祸的痕迹，“埃及的那个。他很有堕落的潜力，底下让我看着点，不过没想到貌似有人捷足先登，教会了他去爱。多有趣啊，即便经历过所有这些，他仍惦念自己的兄弟。说起来，据说那老师叫……”

亚茨拉菲尔忍不住叹了口气，神色闪过一丝波动，短暂地定格于紧张与窘迫之间。他以一个坚决的手势打断了恶魔的话：“好吧，好吧，是我。虽然我没想到后来的那些……但无论如何，你也得承认，爱总是好事。”

“这就是我不能理解的地方，天使。”克蠕戾把头仰至一个人类绝对无法做到的角度，舒适地叹息，欣赏头顶闪烁的星空，不自觉地在使用的语言中混入了少量嘶嘶的发音，“那些‘美好的’爱快要将他折磨得万劫不复，我甚至都不需要干涉太多。”

天使非常好脾气地指出漏洞：“你这是在偷换概念，爱不会让人堕落。痛苦是痛苦，嫉妒是嫉妒，恨是恨，它们可以因爱而生，却不可一概而论。”

“而你这是在扯淡。”恶魔没好气地说。

亚茨拉菲尔没理他。

谁都没有再说话，突如其来的沉默造访了他们。一黑一白的身影在黑夜与寒冷包裹的平原上持续前行，一个仰头，一个埋首。

“还有你，她对待你就像人类对待从井里舀水的木桶。亚茨拉菲尔，你作何感想？一份殊荣？”没等太久，恶魔便按捺不住了，“十灾，有创意吗？哪次‘考验’真的有？既然要行神迹，为何不行好的，为何不早行？简直像个冷酷的……”

“克蠕戾，停。”自他们相识以来，天使的声音从未如此响亮而严厉过。喝止住恶魔后，他放下刚刚做出噤声姿势的右手，又放缓了声音，口吻却仍然决绝得斩钉截铁，不容置喙，隐约显出天界使者的威严：“别。”

哪怕是克蠕戾，也被这难得的气势所慑，下意识地乖乖闭上了嘴。亚茨拉菲尔抢在对方反应过来，为此暴跳如雷之前轻声说：“别同情，也别愧疚。那太……过了。”

不可否认，这些问题稍稍触及了一些东西、一些想法，但他只是不为所动。

亚茨拉菲尔一直都知道，这条蛇与其他恶魔不太一样。

的确，克蠕戾是与众不同的，天使有些奇怪、又有些怜悯地想，明明嘴上抱怨没有自由意志，心底里却相信自己有。每次见面，他都有那么多讥讽、怨愤，有那么多不乐意的事，会质疑，会内疚——因为这条蛇真的 _认为_ 自己 _可以选择_ 不做恶。

恶魔以一种不可思议的眼神审视他，乌黑的瞳孔因惊骇而收缩为一道细线，嘴唇则扭曲成古怪的形状，似乎既想咒骂又想大笑，然而两个选项都太过诱人，以至于一时半会竟拿不定主意。

亚茨拉菲尔平静而坦率地看回去，眼神一如既往的真诚，那种哪怕有人在眼前破口大骂也无法动摇的真诚。于是恶魔顿时感觉计较下去只会凸显自己的不可理喻，只好把帐暂且记在心里，面上却像个泄了气的皮球，悻悻地偃旗息鼓。

宁静再度降临，他们在群山之中穿梭，四周万籁俱寂。天使也开始不时抬头，看一看月亮与星河。

“熟悉的地方，谁能想到还有一天会回来？半点当初的痕迹都没了。哈，流着奶与蜜，要知道以前淌过的可都是火和硫磺。”恶魔越挫越勇，稍作休整后改换策略，追忆起往昔，旋即意有所指地明示，“要知道，上次你还欠着我一回呢。”

这次，亚茨拉菲尔颇为可疑地犹豫了一下：“……我更愿意将其理解为救了你一命。”

“容我提醒，我当时正要跑来着，并且完全有能力靠自己逃出生天。”克蠕戾拿出最为义正辞严的态度挑剔他的漏洞，讨价还价，“假如不是你用五个奇迹搞晕了我，就为骗那个人类躲过一劫。”

“我也得告诉你：第一，那叫合理利用周边条件，不算‘说谎’；第二，我本来可以用拳头的，还能省掉报告；第三，他同罗得一样，不是随便什么人类。”天使依次举起三根手指，针锋相对。

恶魔不为所动地坚守认定自己属于受害者：“那是你的事，所以我还是受了无妄之灾。”

“唉，我们能不能翻过这一页？”他们互相瞪了一会，最后天使率先移开视线，有些疲倦地说。

“一个人情。”克蠕戾挺直脊背，目不转睛地看着他，“或者告诉我摩西的墓在什么地方。”

说话间，他们又爬上了一座山。

行至半山腰，亚茨拉菲尔扶着岩壁停下脚步，目光扫过附近的景色，气喘吁吁地平复呼吸：“你为什么这样……执着？”

“好奇心。一个无伤大雅、却无人知晓的小秘密？这是千载难逢的机会！”走到他前面的恶魔转过身，朝他挑挑眉尖，夸张地挥舞手臂比划着什么，“再说，我总得找个理由接近法老，工作还没干完呢。”

那双手臂的投影在地面上伸展开，像极了天使的羽翼。

亚茨拉菲尔忽然笑了起来，那是个足够甜美愉快的笑容，极富感染力，比深夜的月亮更加纯净、明朗。

他略抬手点点身侧，又指指前方：“耶和华将他埋葬在摩押地、伯毗珥对面的谷中，只是到今日没有人知道他的坟墓。*”

像是陈述人尽皆知的事实，或者说，事实恰如他所言。

克蠕戾顺着他指的方向探头看看，又回头看他，眼睛倏地睁得很大，妄图借此吓唬到天使：“你一开始就想好了，故意带我过来，是不是？”

“我记得那位法老，拉美西斯·麦里阿蒙。他是个好孩子，心中的爱非常纯净。”提及异教神名，他匆匆嘟囔了一句请求宽恕，顿了顿，继续道，“主的安排不可言喻，这或许也是收尾的一部分。”

“然后你，天使，就这么把地点告诉一个恶魔？”克蠕戾警惕着炫耀，大概想要表现得像是兴师问罪，但在亚茨拉菲尔看来，他的状态其实更接近手足无措，唯恐自己反悔似地迅速溜走了，“……他的命运在我手里，你别去掺和！我猜我该赶快回去开工才行。”

话音刚落，恶魔如同岩浆般迅速融化，弹指间便落到了地底，没在尘世间留下半点存在过的痕迹。

天使收敛了微笑，暗自摇头。这条蛇还是没能 _理解_ ，不过他那么想，说不定也没太大坏处。

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼，发出非人类所能使用、倾听、参悟的音响。那是天使的语言，旧习难改，他总是这样祈祷，假如克蠕戾还在，就会明白他念诵了什么——

全能的主，我愿将命运交于您手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *标题致敬尼采的《人性的，太人性的：一本献给自由精灵的书》，一些想法也是。  
> *出自《申命记》34：6


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使和恶魔的意大利之旅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说真的，我爱文艺复兴！  
> 也许本文结束后我需要写篇评论性质的后记，包括更详细的注解和对角色一些想法的解释，不过都是写完以后的事啦。

再次想起那些念头，则是在1501年的佛罗伦萨。

距离达成“协议”已经过去了快500年，如果因为工作需要碰见彼此，他们就会顺理成章地聊一聊，并在友好和谐的气氛中决定这次换谁来干活，让另一个能休息一下。除去工作场合，他们偶尔会遇到，但不经常。很好理解，天使与恶魔的个人喜好总有些细节上的差别，导致在察觉到之前就错开了见面的时机。

一般来说，这些私人的相遇往往发生在酒馆，或是提供佳酿的餐馆：亚茨拉菲尔喜爱美食，酒自然也包括在内；至于克蠕戾……啊不，他早就改为克劳利了，克劳利虽然不喜欢人类的食物，却坚持声称酒精是人类最伟大的发明之一。

有时，事情也会有例外，文艺复兴时期的佛罗伦萨就是这样一个例外。

纯粹的灵魂和杰出的头脑很容易赢得天使青睐，亚茨拉菲尔顶着异国贵族的头衔 “旅居他乡”，同不少诗人、艺术家缔结了友谊。美第奇家族炙手可热的年代，他格外偏爱一位名叫亚里山德罗·菲力佩皮的青年。年轻人朝气蓬勃，热情而敏感，满怀不受限制的瑰丽想象，技艺也十分精湛，更可贵的是他还有颗谦逊的心。

一次交谈中，天使回忆起摩押平原上的往事，有些好奇人类对此的看法，便把故事经过 “简化”后分享给了对方，只说自己有位熟人认为“上帝像使用水桶一样使用万物”。

“这实在是个有趣又精妙的比喻，”当时那个还是学徒的人类听罢，狡黠地一眨左眼，毫不掩饰眼里兴致勃勃的光芒，脸上铺满了对未来的雀跃憧憬，“若是如此，我只要能成为一只‘小桶’就心满意足啦。”

后来他竟果真将艺名取作“波提切利”*，朋友间的戏言变成了正式的称呼，害得亚茨拉菲尔每每听见、看见这个名字出现，都很难维持一本正经的神态，还必须额外警醒自己不要笑得太古怪。

他曾在韦罗基奥的工作室门前遇上克劳利，恶魔特别骄傲地为他指出一个年纪更小的孩子，宣称他俩志趣相投，是天造地设的好友。

“星空、河流、大地、运动、飞行、光与暗，人体、动植物的外部细节，乃至内部构造……难以置信！他什么都好奇，况且他那么聪明。”克劳利和他一起挤在门边，狂热地窃窃私语，“莱昂纳多以后绝对会是个了不起的人，能下地狱的那种，我敢保证。”

“波提切利……咳，他也会很伟大。”一个小小的微笑违背意愿漏了出来，天使连忙咽回去，紧接着补充一句，“而且我相信他能上天堂。”

“好啊，我拭目以待。”恶魔坏笑着，向下拽了拽墨镜，金黄的眼睛越过镜框看他，“打个赌怎么样？输了的那个要揽下三次任务，双方的。”

亚茨拉菲尔说服自己点了点头。这是一种形式的交换，等价交换，其本质和他们的“协议”没有任何差别，再说他确实很想要个真正的长假，缓和心情，顺便远离加百列日趋标准的假笑。

当时他们都 _笃定_ 自己会赢。

等到1519年，天使在昂布瓦茨城堡的小教堂参加了一场葬礼。对于许多人类而言，这意味着一位大师、一名天才的逝去；对于亚茨拉菲尔和克劳利来说，这意味着一场横跨六十多年的赌约迎来终结。

没有谁是最终的胜者，假如说他们的论断还有些准确的地方，那就是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇和桑德罗·波提切利的确都成了享有盛名的艺术家。与他们设想截然相反的是，前者上了天堂，后者却下了地狱。

亚茨拉菲尔亲眼见证了自己的同僚接引走那个得到安息的灵魂，而恶魔根本就没有出席。他能体谅克劳利的感受，几千年来，达·芬奇是最接近那条蛇、最能引发其共鸣的朋友，这是耶稣都做不到的事。

如果这人类下了地狱，他们总还有机会叙旧，但要是去了天堂，就算是天使也爱莫能助。

不过他还能找到拒绝现身的恶魔，因为他确信克劳利不会离开太远。果然，那条大蛇洗劫了城堡的葡萄酒库存，把自己灌得酩酊大醉，在花园的玫瑰丛下盘成一团，喃喃自语着没人听得懂的胡话。

亚茨拉菲尔走到蛇的眼前，单膝跪下来，朝‘它’伸出手，指尖在离对方的脑袋还有段距离的地方堪堪停住。克劳利缓慢地立起上半身，以醉鬼特有的恍惚眼神盯着他看了一会，摇来晃去的头挨上了天使的掌心。

“已经……嘶……结束了？”恶魔吐着舌头明知故问，舌尖再三碰到柔软的衣袖。天使不甚满意地皱了一下眉，还是没有抽手离开。

“算个平局，克劳利，我会记得多看望他的……”他沉默片刻，接着说，“不过转念一想，也许不认识我更好，你懂的，有利于融入上面的氛围。”

“嘶嘶……嘶放屁！见上帝……嘶嘶去吧！”克劳利缠上他的手腕，同时愤怒地用尾巴拍打地面，力道不轻，翻起了土壤，吓得背后的植物瑟瑟发抖。

一种混杂着不赞同的赞同涌上亚茨拉菲尔心头，这是种本能反应：‘赞同’主要是针对对方的后半句祝福，‘不赞同’则是因为前半句脏话。尽管他十分明白克劳利恐怕会从另一种角度来看。

“这很……混乱，我理解。”天使低下头注视蛇的眼睛，轻柔地抚摸对方光滑细腻的鳞片，“记得桑德罗吗？在他25岁*前，我没有一天不坚信他会上天堂。”

他依然记得十八年前，波提切利死前忏悔的场景。曾经的年轻人变得那样衰老了，不是指肉体，而是灵魂。他记得那个人类努力睁开眼睛，听到对方的心始终在含混不清地哭泣。老人喘得像是破损的风箱，拉着神父的手咕哝：“他们都说我过去错了，都是为我考虑。我也想要虔信，想要悔改，所以烧了自己的画，看着别人烧了更多……可是越努力去相信，心里就越不信，越告诉我不该信，美丽和安宁离我越来越远……”

“上帝呀！”夹在良知和信仰之间的人类灵魂嘶吼出最后一声模糊的、微弱的哭喊，“全都错了！”

就是那个时候，亚茨拉菲尔注视着人类浅淡却混沌的双眼，猛地意识到泉水的源头早已枯竭干涸。将自己化作柴薪燃烧殆尽的灵魂徒留一块漆黑斑驳的焦炭，再也分辨不出过去纯粹而灵动的形态。

他知道，那个记忆中和自己说笑、为天使带去快乐的青年比肉体更早地迎接了死亡，终于在错误的虔诚中一无所得。然而他甚至都不清楚这是什么时候、怎么发生的。

更令他感到混乱的是另一件事：“而且他们居然允许萨沃纳罗拉上天堂，在他引导那么多人走向堕落以后。我从未在这名人类身上感受到爱的存在。”

“得了吧，萨沃纳罗拉的信仰可是货真价实的，也没犯过戒律，别人都替他代劳了，连堕落都是……这么一说感觉是个恶魔的好苗子嘶嘶嘶；他就是恨人间，要我说，他会爱死嘶嘶……嘶纯洁的天堂，这倒是不恶魔，太不恶魔了。”恶魔颠三倒四地胡言乱语一通，总算放弃折磨可怜的花草，把头搭在他的胳膊上不动了，“但我觉得莱昂纳多……嘶不会喜欢上面的，上面也不会喜欢他。”

地狱也不会喜欢桑德罗的，那孩子是多么恳切地想要在天堂获得永恒的宁静啊。这个想法像云一样飘过亚茨拉菲尔的脑海，转眼间又远去了。人类该去哪边更好？对于那样一个面目全非的灵魂来说，或许没什么区别，无论天堂还是地狱都 _无法_ 倒转时间，让那个人类重新回到曾经的模样了。

所以他也不再提起，这是他 _唯一_ 能做的事。

“说实话，他们都爱莱昂纳多的《圣母子与圣安娜、圣约翰》，虽然我更喜欢那幅《施洗者圣约翰》。”天使很有耐心地等恶魔说完，“不过我得承认，他确实……嗯，不太适合天堂。”

克劳利还在为艺术家的结局愤愤不平：“对啊！我怂恿他做了那么多坏事，他怎么可能上天堂！解剖尸体难道不够亵渎？他还是个同性恋，教廷知道了都会兴高采烈地判他下地狱！”

天使眨了眨眼，看向快要气疯了的蛇：“呃……克劳利，你知道地上的《圣经》是由人类编纂的吧？”

“君士坦丁。有创意的人类，我们底下都想不到还能靠投票决定耶稣的神性。”恶魔拖长了声音，有气无力地反问，“那又怎样？”

亚茨拉菲尔决定不去追究这条蛇在尼西亚会议中扮演过什么角色，毕竟那次的结果符合天堂的意愿，能让他写进报告里的那种“符合”。

“所以对于罪孽，我们有自己的评判标准。”他小心翼翼地暗示，“比如说，天使衡量爱是否纯净的方式，可能和人类理解的有所区别。”

“……你们这群无耻的……嘶嘶混蛋。”克劳利一点就透，恍然大悟的同时，差点因为抬头的动作太猛直接栽到地上，这条蛇忽略掉天使明显受到冒犯的表情，震惊地控诉道，“这是欺诈。”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“这是不可言喻。”

正在此时，一位仆人恰到好处地出现在门口，准备穿过花园往城堡慌慌张张地前进。咬牙切齿的恶魔甩甩尾巴，人类就瞬间原地消失了。

“你把他送到哪里去了？”天使收回准备打响指的手，问对方。

“某个死不了人的地方，可能是边境吧。”克劳利发泄完情绪，缠得更紧了一点，怏怏地说，“放心，就是个没眼色的花匠。这种脑子放在宫廷里都活不过一周。”

于是亚茨拉菲尔放过了这个话题，没再多问。他歪头想了想，转而对蛇露出一个愉快的微笑：“听说这附近有家餐馆的焗蜗牛很棒，我一直都想去试试，有兴趣吗？”

大蛇从他的手臂上褪去，变回人形。在奇迹的帮助下，克劳利显然比之前清醒得多，恶魔从口袋里掏出一副新墨镜，语调懒散：“聊胜于无吧……我需要再喝上几轮，才能忘掉这些操蛋的垃圾事。”

他在天使反感的注视下面不改色心不跳地说完了这一整句话，发音清晰，吐字标准，包括某个F打头的禁忌词汇*，还说了两遍。

他们一起离开花园，穿过侧门时，恶魔出其不意地提出了一个问题，语气里含着些揶揄：“莱昂纳多所有的作品里，你最喜欢《施洗者圣约翰》？认真的，亚茨拉菲尔？”

“如果必须二选一的话，没错。”天使一边领路，一边解释，仿佛没听见对方语调中装出来的不可置信，“事实上，我最欣赏他为贝亚特丽切·德·埃斯特作的肖像画。”

“……《蒙娜丽莎》呢？”克劳利双手插在口袋里，慢悠悠地左顾右盼，状似随意地提起另一幅画。

“哦，克劳利，她也很美，而且我知道你有她的草稿。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑，轻快地回答，“你大可放心，我还不想夺人所爱。”

然后他们举杯又举杯，喝到半夜，醒了三次酒，才尽兴地挥手作别。两辆马车奇迹般地出现，带上天使与恶魔各奔东西。

根据经验，假如没有大事发生，下一次会面可能要在两三百年之后。然而它的到来比他们以为的要快得多。

那是1639年的罗马。亚茨拉菲尔端端正正地坐在街边的长椅上，看着教皇乌尔班八世的宠儿、春风得意的艺术家招摇过市，一如既往地掀起一股赞美和爱慕组成的浪潮，却伴随着之前从未有过的流言蜚语。许多人自他身边走过，但没有一个人会想要在这个恰好空出来的位置上坐下来歇歇脚。

直到一位恶魔从街道的另一侧晃荡过来，毫不客气地霸占了难得的空位。

“啊，克劳利。”天使的注意力从不远处的闹剧短暂地回到自身周围，好像刚刚发现对方的存在，腔调则是不多不少的友好，“什么风把你吹到了这里？”

“妒忌与怨恨之风，不然还能是什么？”克劳利四仰八叉地瘫着，肆意伸展蛇一般柔软而扭曲的肢体。冥冥之中，行人都不自觉地选择绕开这片区域继续前进。艺术家已经走远，看热闹的人群也逐渐散去，其中一个瘦小的身影鬼鬼祟祟，似乎急着跑向更远的地方。暗示突然失了效力，教他莫名其妙却又结结实实地绊在恶魔的腿上，向前扑倒，华贵的袋子从怀里飞出，金灿灿的钱币散落一地，让人不禁联想起秋日正午的麦田，还有沉甸甸的饱满麦穗。

原本节奏悠然的午后在一个瞬间内骤然加速。小偷一边慌张地攥住两把金币，一边试图起身逃跑；有人跪在地上将赃款捞入自己的口袋，有人去找城市警卫，也有人去拽那小偷的手、按他的肩；背景音里包含许多妇人不逊阉伶的惊声尖叫：有贼啊！

“这可不太有趣。”亚茨拉菲尔忍不住将整个身子向后挪了挪，略带谴责地评论道。

事故的始作俑者捂紧耳朵，装模做样地朝天使大喊，给噪音添砖加瓦：“你！说！什！么？我！听！不！清！呀！”

“而我们都知道那不是真的。”他双手保持着交叠于腹部的姿态，平静地说，同时因为过度嘈杂的环境困扰地皱起眉。但是他没有像恶魔一样捂住耳朵，不能、也不应该，毕竟在人间的职责中就囊括了倾听，无论是好是坏。尽管听得越多，他就愈加频繁地产生某种难以形容的感觉，甚至认为不听肯定会 _轻松_ 许多。

最终事情以盗贼不完全成功的逃跑落幕，守卫追了过去，惊魂未定的平民像失去目标的蜜蜂般走开，留下他们两个安稳地并排坐在石板上，岁月静好。

克劳利像是讲故事似地对他热情地描述：“我听到脱臼的声音，天使，咔嚓一声，就是他们互相拉扯的时候。”

“你可以一开始就不让他偷到你身上，克劳利。”亚茨拉菲尔叹气。

“总得试试啊，我想这么感受一回，已经有很久了。”兴奋的假象淡去，暴露出恶魔耷拉着嘴角，兴致缺缺的神情，“结果发现再没有比这更无聊的。说来听听，你的工作是什么？赐福、传道？罗马可不是个适合天使度假的地方。”

这话实在有些讽刺，无论是说话人，还是内容，不过亚茨拉菲尔也不好反驳。他的确能察觉到这座城市被罪恶笼罩，恶魔活动过的痕迹比比皆是。

“你们的人……该怎么说，对诱惑神职人员的执念是不是有点过深？”他瞥了瞥圣天使堡的方向，字斟句酌。一方面感觉这个说法相当好笑，另一方面还得提醒自己不要真的露出微笑，否则未免太不尊重。

克劳利倒是毫无顾忌的笑了，勾起嘴角的方式显得十分讥诮。恶魔如同叙述美梦般讲话，嗓音里却充满不屑：“教廷是冲业绩或者混吃等死的风水宝地，多少缺乏创意的家伙挤破脑袋都梦想到此一游。”

“引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的。*”天使难得表示同意。

恶魔条件反射地坐直了身子，嘴唇抽搐两下，表情变得有些诡异：“我们说好，别引用圣经了行吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔看着对方，眼睛里是纯粹的不解：“它很经典。”

“是啊，圣歌也很经典。”只是想到那个场面，克劳利就忍不住抖了抖，呲牙咧嘴地说，“感觉起来就像是你唱完一曲宣布要为我赐福似的，懂了吗？”

“天使不为恶魔‘赐福’，那会是另一回事。”他以手势示意这条蛇稍安勿躁，回答，“不过是的，我明白你的意思。”

恶魔总算放松下来，往后一倒，念叨着诸如“诅咒我吧”“地狱在下”“感谢撒旦”之类的亵渎之语。亚茨拉菲尔充耳不闻，甚至有充分的依据怀疑对方在墨镜后翻了不止一个白眼。

“所以是哪位幸运儿？让我猜猜，吉安·洛伦佐·贝尼尼，对吧？话说在前面，他迟早要倒霉，那阵引我过来的‘风’全都是朝他去的。”克劳利懒洋洋地感慨，“尤其是那位弗朗切斯科*，大概恨不得他早日下地狱。”

天使知道那个人类，才华横溢。人们通常无法让清洁与华美和谐共处于一室之内，然而他做到了。圣卡罗教堂的造型是精妙的完美、当之无愧的杰作，即使是天堂也为之倾心。

“那根本不值得。”亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头，“假如贝尼尼归属地狱，时间一到就自然会下去，他又何苦为此赔上自己。”

在建筑一途，他们同样出类拔萃。如果能抛却嫉妒和怨恨，放弃诋毁与谗言，弗朗切斯科就会在天堂亲耳听闻这些非凡生物对他作品的赞叹。他如今的所作所为，是在亲手毁掉这样的机会。

“妒忌是掺了蜜的剧毒，尝过一口，就舍不得放手。一百个人交口称赞，也比不上仇敌跪倒在眼前。”恶魔向他摇晃手指，不以为意地回答，“这就是人类，亚茨拉菲尔，欲望、贪婪、野心……即使他们不承认。死后的世界那么远，不在权衡范围之内。他们要 _在人间_ 听见赞誉，博取盛名， _生前_ 就该花团锦簇，登峰造极，万众瞩目，引得八方来朝，顶礼膜拜。天堂和地狱哪里找得到这样的辉煌？”

“你是说这样的 _自我毁灭_ ？”天使转过头看着克劳利，如此反问。

现在他看上去倒真有些像是大理石制成的雕像了，湛蓝的眼里映射出冰凉的光，对绚丽辞藻包裹下的诱惑无动于衷。

克劳利撇撇嘴，摊手：“也算是种看法。”

一时间谁都不想说话，他们默不作声地坐了一会，又默契地起身，不发一言，混入了行走的人群，沿着喧闹漂流。

“我关注过吉安·洛伦佐一段时间，当时他还很年轻，才能已经崭露头角。这人类像个奇迹，既不酗酒，也不赌博，言出必行，从不拖欠工期，而且一直坚持每天望弥撒，领两次圣餐。”亚茨拉菲尔望着来来往往的行人，语调柔和地同克劳利回忆，“虽说不算谦卑，但胜在有颗诚恳的心，人类难免有些缺陷，那也不是什么大问题。况且放眼整个罗马城，都很难找到比他更自律、更虔诚的人了。”

恶魔满不在乎地耸肩，发出一声嗤笑：“可我一到就听说他几天前配着剑追赶亲生弟弟，从城区一直到圣彼得大教堂，差点在那里打死对方，玷污圣地；更别提康斯坦萨，那张脸恐怕再也不能恢复往日的美丽，而且那罪名居然只给了她，好像这事能靠她一个人干成似的，更不要提他们的关系本来也不正当。”

“我想，她不会在监狱待太久。”说起这件事，天使眼睛一亮，“她的丈夫仍然爱她，想要救她出来，而我能保证这将进行得很顺利。”

克劳利略显挖苦地作出评论：“不管怎么说，她出身高贵，对区区一介助手而言总是有帮助的，那个家族叫什么来着？珀……佩……”

“是皮克罗米尼。”在这条蛇嘴里蹦出更多古怪的音节之前，亚茨拉菲尔干脆地打断了对方，若有所思，“如果他能保持住的不是爱，而是爱的动机，那也足够了，人类往往如此，但至少他们都会过得快乐。”

“我以为这是谎言的一种形式。”恶魔狐疑地说。

“你不能把当事人意识不到的谎言称作谎言。”天使颇有信心地回答，“我想，这或许和人类的特性有关，我们不是早就讨论过这个了吗？”

“是啊，我还记得我最后的结论是‘扯淡’，你还坚持说那是‘不可言喻’。”他们自如地穿过拥挤的人群，身旁总是留有充足的空间，像一把滚烫的刀没入黄油，抑或是摩西凭借手杖分开海水，“感觉类似的对话发生过不止一次。”

恶魔的说法令亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来：“没错，各持己见。也未必是不好的，不是吗？”

这就是他与同僚的不同之处了，从诞生的那天开始，亚茨拉菲尔就对天使或是恶魔的身份一视同仁。是主创造了一切，而他们只是 _注定_ 这样而已。争论 _好坏_ ，其实没什么意义。

“……也许。”半晌，克劳利飞快地掠过了这个话题，指着回转的艺术家问，“贝尼尼和波洛米尼，你觉得他们两个会去哪里？”

“比起这个，我确实 _觉得_ 自己之后该找时间和弗朗切斯科谈谈。”说到那个可能还有救的脆弱灵魂，天使明显有些苦恼。不过这一丝情绪很快随着思维的转换消退了，轻松乐观的气质回到了他的身上。

亚茨拉菲尔注视着那位声名远扬的艺术家：人类正忙于应付趋之若鹜的倾慕者，完全没有注意到，就在不远处，一位天使与一位恶魔谈论了自己的未来；他也不会知道，这一年将是他命运至关重要的一个转折点，还有没有另一个，则要看他表现。

天使最后得出结论：“至于他们的结局，我们最好还是不要 _妄加_ 推断。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *波提切利（Botticelli），意为“小桶”。  
> *佛罗伦萨规定男性25岁成年，天使在这里只是用以指代人生的不同阶段，并非实指。  
> *就是F**king没错。  
> *出自《路加福音》13：24  
> *指弗朗切斯科·波洛米尼，当时知名的建筑师。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章算是……法奥之旅？还涉及一点恶魔的俄罗斯行程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利终于看清了亚茨拉菲尔的真面目，我写得好开心（？？？  
> 大约还有一到两章完结吧。

1762年，奥地利大公国女大公、匈牙利王国女王、波西米亚王国女王玛丽亚·特蕾莎最年幼的女儿，玛丽亚·安东尼亚·约瑟芬·约翰娜*，在霍夫堡的走廊上，亲自伸手扶起了一位跌倒在地的小男孩。

他看起来和她年纪相仿，衣着不如她的兄弟们，却也十分得体，规整假发之下的小脸蛋散发着一种宫廷内少见的明媚活力。在看见她的瞬间，他便破涕为笑，快活的笑容点亮了每一处阴影；原本盛满委屈的双眼流淌过闪亮温暖的神气。当时的她认为，那就像是夜晚偷偷眺望天空时见过的繁星。很久很久以后，她回忆起遥远的童年插曲，只觉得哪怕凡尔赛的镜厅点燃所有蜡烛，光芒也无法与之比拟。

“您真美。”男孩的眼神是诚挚纯净的赞叹，他咯咯笑着凑过来，柔软的脸颊在她同样柔软的脸颊上轻轻碰了碰，嘴里发出亲吻的声响，随后充满期盼地宣布，“我将来要娶您为妻！”

出于良好的礼仪，她的微笑依然甜美，内心却为这大胆的举动惊讶不已，同时感到些许难得的趣味。婚姻的概念并非遥不可及，最近宫廷内就隐约流露出消息：她的姐姐玛丽亚·约翰娜会和法国的继承人订婚，成为未来的法国王后。

夏洛特*和她曾私下里悄悄讨论过这件事，书里将婚配的誓约描述为爱、忠诚与荣耀的结合体；但在她们看来，婚约意味着终有一天离开维也纳，前往另一片土地，与一个完全不认识、也很难说值不值得的人共度一生。当然，即使婚姻的概念尚未在大脑中成型，她们也懂得，决定它的权力并不在自己手里。

无论如何，自小的教养让她对这份热情洋溢的“追求”保持了缄默。周围的侍女仆妇很快反应过来，七嘴八舌地嬉笑着岔开话题，不令气氛僵硬。她们夸奖童言童语的天真无邪，将之归于戏言，也有人询问男孩入宫的缘由。听说他和父亲姐姐一同前来，是为了给两位陛下演奏音乐，便赶忙指点他正确的道路。

玛丽看看被说得晕头晕脑，却满不在乎又气定神闲的小音乐家，拦下了她们的喋喋不休，径直吩咐自己的两位侍女带着对方去找陛下，以免耽误演出，让一件美事反惹得大家不快。

“愿您的音乐为皇室增光添彩。”分别前，这是她对男孩说的第一句，也是唯一的一句话。

两伙人马分道扬镳，往不同的方向前进。侍女们还在她耳边闲话，称那个男孩是欧洲百年难得一见的音乐天才，年纪轻轻就为不少达官显贵演奏过，等等，等等。她盯着那人看了一会，这类声音自然而然地低了下去，直至消失。

“别再说这些已经过去的事了，还有什么莫扎特，不无聊吗？”她笑得天真烂漫，朝低眉顺目的侍女抬起下巴，有点傲慢，又有点撒娇似的，说着残酷而理所当然的话，“谁都知道，我和他再也不会有任何关系啦。”

人群散尽，方才还热闹的走廊恢复了空旷的常态。然而谁也没能发现，就在这走廊的尽头，伫立着两个不该存在的“人”，把这一幕从头到尾尽收眼底。

亚茨拉菲尔望向男孩离去的背影，双手合在一处，和一旁的同伴感叹：“多么可爱。我实在没想到，在这里能体会到如此美好的爱意。”

小孩子的爱总是非常纯粹，他们本身就是更纯粹的人类。越是年轻，沦落到地狱的孩子数量就越少，因为若是幼年夭折，天堂总愿意为单纯无辜的灵魂敞开大门。

“也许应该称之为人类的劣根性。先上下求索地问：爱是什么？”克劳利背着手，一副百无聊赖、格外挑剔的模样，像是刚看完一场过时的戏剧，“是 _占有_ 。然后他们坚持不懈地用行动这样回答你，仅此而已。”

“哦，克劳利，别太苛刻。”天使仍微笑着，扭头看恶魔，他的语气总是又轻又淡，含义却往往相反，“爱只是……恳求永恒之物在身畔做短暂的 _停留_ 。人类也是同样，如果没有因为易逝而健忘的生命更甚的话。”

克劳利扬起右边的眉毛，充分彰显了自己的怀疑：“通过占有的方式来表达？哪怕以恶魔的角度来看，都只能说是无药可救。”

“有时候确实如此，占有的另一端连着毁灭。”他叹息，没有彻底否认对方的话，“不过我想，更多情况下，讲成占有未免有些过分，不如说是 _陪伴_ 。”

恶魔咧嘴，扯出一个虚假的笑容。继承蛇类特征的牙齿边缘尖锐得离奇，全然不似人类：“哈，你是说那种 _折磨_ ？”

亚茨拉菲尔没理会这明知故问的挑衅，只是看了对方一眼，神情里流露出一种微妙地混合了宽容和放任自流的矛盾态度。

他们边聊边走，此时已经离开宫殿，步入上宅的花园。与仍在扩建的美泉宫相比，不论是规模还是设计，这里的园林景观都略逊一筹，所幸天使与恶魔也意不在此。两人经过喷泉，许多休憩的乌鸦灵敏地感受到了非同寻常的气息，扑腾翅膀，惊叫着飞走，在空中形成一块惨叫的阴云。

“所以，最近你在忙些什么？”亚茨拉菲尔停下脚步，抬头凝视一阵盘旋着不肯离去的鸟类，再开口的语调早已恢复了一贯的悠然自得。

克劳利也看了看那群声势浩大的乌鸦，回答得漫不经心：“俄国。”

“听说他们有了一位新女皇。”天使说，“希望你没掺和进那场王位更迭的混乱里。”

“我们现在还得讨论这个？半年都过去了，天使。”恶魔捂住胸口，驾轻就熟地摆出一副难以置信的夸张表情。

“半年前我也见不到你，根本无从谈起。”亚茨拉菲尔对这位老对头的戏剧性倾向不置可否，相当执着地拒绝转移话题，“没有？”

克劳利摊开两只手，朝他耸肩：“没有，我难道能把皇冠按在她头上，举枪逼她接受吗？”

天使倒是被他的形容逗笑了：“当然不会，我们都清楚你比那要‘好’得多，克劳利。”

为那个可怕的形容词，恶魔呲了呲牙，威胁性地发出嘶嘶的声音。

“我的意思是……有趣？高级？有创意？”亚茨拉菲尔花了点时间去思考抗议的来源，进行解释的同时，又和恶魔一样为自己过于正面的用词感到不适应，最后他直接放弃了这方面的挣扎，“就是个形容词而已，你明白我的意思。重点在于，那不是你的风格。”

言外之意，就是天使清楚得很，克劳利有的是其他花招令灵魂蒙尘，那才是他想了解的东西。

“叶卡捷琳娜·阿列克谢耶夫娜，非常坚韧不屈、野心勃勃，在她还是索菲亚的时候就是，这样的人绝不会甘于平庸，我一看到她就知道。”眼看没能蒙混过关，恶魔交代得也很干脆，甚至为这份交易而自鸣得意，“我和她定下了契约，愿望换灵魂，最传统的那种。所以别费心了，天使，她的灵魂早就归地狱所有。”

说到一半，克劳利顿了顿，接着说：“不过除去44年那场差点要她性命的肺炎，目前我还没听见她呼唤过我的名字。”

“你答应了几个愿望？”天使十分突兀地问。

恶魔随口答道：“两个，只剩一个了。说实话，第一个更像是合同签到一半，先给她展示一下实际效果，才好让她心甘情愿地卖掉灵魂。”

“那么如果一直没有许下第二个愿望呢？”他的确还不熟悉各类合约的具体操作，毕竟合同、契约尽是地狱的发明，据说是为了提高收割灵魂的效率，效率有没有提高另说，底下恶魔痛苦的哀嚎与日俱增倒是真的，“直到死亡也没有？”

“她的灵魂仍然属于地狱，但是许愿的机会将沿着血脉传递下去，看在撒旦的份上。”克劳利打了个寒战，似乎是想到了那种场面，被严重地恶心到了一般，“不过这种舍己为人的好事？算了吧，她可不是耶稣，无私这个词就是皇帝的对立面。迟早有一天，她会忍不住许愿。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着眼前这条信誓旦旦的蛇，忽然产生了一个奇异的想法：在他们两个之间，好像从来都没办法分清，究竟是谁对人性更加坚信不疑一些。

但他没让这个念头纠缠自己太久，就像其他所有的念头一样，它们都 _无关紧要_ 。

天使转而说起自己的计划：“我还考虑过之后去俄国转转，上次去还是1581年，不是什么愉快的回忆。”

他按上面的要求去接引三个灵魂，以为会见到的是围绕在遗体周围哭泣祈祷的亲属，结果不得不直面充斥着血腥、暴力、疯狂与悲哀的凶杀现场。人类为何会犯下谋杀的罪孽？亚茨拉菲尔见过很多理由，不一而足。而伊凡四世向他展示了另一种答案，或许是更接近 _真实_ 的一种：这个人亲手杀死了自己的儿子、儿媳、以及尚未出世的孙子，什么也不为。倘若非要找出个原因，也只能说本能如此、性情使然。

天使能为此降下什么惩罚？他甚至无从阻止。毕竟，恶魔 _自会_ 下到地狱。

“啊，倒霉的伊凡·伊万诺维奇，至少他在上面总算不用再面对自己的父亲。”恶魔接上他的话，提及那场悲剧，并不很真诚地叹了口气，“恐怕你会失望，他们最近也没多大变化。民间流传的歌舞还值得欣赏，至于高雅的文学和艺术？那里还是一片荒漠。”

“那么，也许我会四处看看。比如刚才那个男孩……是叫阿玛迪乌斯？可爱的名字*，我在他身上见到了天才的闪光。你又会去哪里，克劳利？”他们经由广场走出皇宫，如同在家中漫步。沿途遇见的人类均视而不见，没有一个对两人的行为提出一星半点的疑问。

“没什么大热闹的话，还是俄国，最好能快点履行誓约。”恶魔像蛇一般舒展脊背与手臂，骨骼发出清脆的声响，天空中的乌鸦已经消失不见，再度落回了身后没有超凡生物的庭院，“这边可真是不太吉利，是吧？”

“的确，幸好那一家人不会在此逗留几天。”天使也抬眼瞧了瞧天色，“度假期间，总不大想遇见死亡。”

克劳利含混地咕哝几声，权作赞同。

临近告别时分，恶魔一个响指变没了玻璃，大摇大摆地把胳膊搭在窗框上，从马车车厢内探出大半个身子，半开玩笑，半是认真：“小心跟人类跟得太紧了，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔只是笑着摇摇头。

其后的三十多年，天使遵循了自己一时兴起的规划。作为旁观者，他跟随沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的人生，却并不参与其中。他见证音乐家怀抱不切实际的期望前往巴黎，不仅应和者寥寥，还失去了深爱的母亲；而曾与沃尔夫冈贴面一吻的玛丽已成为这个国家的王后，纵情歌舞，肆意享乐，爱、忠诚与荣耀，她总归抓住了其中之一。

恰如她断定的那样，他们的生活确实再无交集。

他见证年轻人坠入爱河，任凭贪婪的阴谋促成婚姻，却获得了真挚的心。他见证人类逃离萨尔茨堡，迫不得已地回返，终于又坚决地选择离开；见证父子间永无止境的争吵，爱变成最尖锐的武器，即使面对面大喊，也无法将感受真切地传达给彼此；见证不受祝福的自由与天赋的才华相结合，绽放出前所未有的光彩。

一个人竟可以过着魔鬼般堕落的生活，然而指尖流淌出的每一个音符，却都比天堂更美好。

沃尔夫冈的音乐永远能为现实披上一层柔和、温情的面纱，他作为人所拥有的那些狂热激情，体会到的悲欢喜乐、绝望失意，同他作品中的爱意几乎是两个割裂的整体，仿佛过去那个在凡尔赛赞美公主、献上亲吻的男孩有一部分连带着纯洁的爱一起，永远地停滞在了当初。

偶尔，看着他会让天使想起桑德罗。因为音乐家在挥洒这份恩赐的时候，也在尽情燃烧着自己；但他又与桑德罗不同，沃尔夫冈不是为了音乐而生的信使，他固然不期待地狱般的苦痛，却也从来不祈求天上的宁静，全心全意想要追寻的仅仅是人间生活。正是这点区别，使得他与主赠予的天分渐行渐远，在内心的撕扯中渐渐疲于奔命。

“我爱音乐，可我不愿将性命献给它。因为我也爱我的妻子、我的孩子，爱漂亮衣裳，爱美食，爱所有值得爱的东西，爱生活本身！”才35岁的音乐家跪坐在沙发上，安魂曲的酬金扔到手边，眼眶发红，神情茫然而疲倦，像个受了欺负的孩子一样，愤怒地喊叫，没了力气便抽噎着自言自语，“没有什么音乐天使，没有上帝的宠儿！没有！只有我，只有我，我是个人啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔一直在看，一直在听。寂静与孤独中，他看到人类的头脱力一般垂下去了，只余下没梳理好的头发倔强地左突右翘，在微弱的烛光下反射出金属的光泽；他听见人类告解似的压低了声音，孩子气地、轻飘飘地说：“拜托，我还不想死掉。”

那是1791年，冬日刚刚来临，度假的天使最终还是单独见到了死亡。他们面面相觑，天启骑士化为黑烟离开，期间谁都没有说话。死亡通常不与生者交谈；亚茨拉菲尔则没有理由。

他站在原地，沉默许久，才意识到自己在等待一个来自不存在之人的问题。以往在这种时刻，克劳利总是会抓住机会嘲讽地提出各种各样的质疑，但这次，天使做好了准备，忽然发觉身边空空如也。

于是那些念头、那些心灵的回声，它们从空旷和虚无里卷土重来。气势汹汹，愈演愈烈，吵嚷得他不得安宁。

人类固有的缺点，在沃尔夫冈这里体现为自我放纵：他做过许多错事，辜负过很多人，违反了无数戒律。对于天堂来说，这样的灵魂的确太坏了一些。可对地狱来说，他又显得太好了，好到即使是炼狱也配不上他的灵魂。

“我想，”天使对着空气喃喃自语，“沃尔夫冈不会去天堂，这种安排总是……不可言说的。”

他感觉自己声如洪钟，可直达天听，实际上，这句话掀起的波动尚且比不过一阵微风。但至少，那些念头安静下来，不再继续烦扰他。

亚茨拉菲尔返回住处的时候，穿过维也纳大大小小的街道，经过千千万万的人，每个都与沃尔夫冈有相似之处，又截然不同。一条生命消逝了，另有无数生命在死亡面前排队，还有无数生命活着，那是无数他关怀不到的水滴、沙砾，每一颗都是故事，是戏剧。当天使和恶魔谈及人类，他们说的既可以是一个宏大的、流动的整体，也可以是漫山遍野林立的石碑，这是天堂和地狱都不理解，也不在意的视角与观点。

或许，善于抓住机会的不是恶魔，而恰恰是他自己。

两年之后，亚茨拉菲尔在巴黎的革命广场，远远地看着玛丽·安托瓦内特走上断头台。针对王后的审讯持续了三天，天使全都在场。他虽然不认为应当动手改变注定的命运，却有种奇怪的感觉：好像既然已经见证了她与沃尔夫冈的初见，自己就有义务完整地见证他们各自人生的结尾。

整个广场都挤满了人，他待的地方本来非常边缘，但身后仍有人源源不断地加入，把他往里推，整个城市的人民似乎都聚集在此处。虽说行刑是家常便饭，但又不是每天都有皇室人头落地。人们放下手头的日常工作，呼朋引伴，三三两两地在刑场围成一堆，对犯人临终前的丑态品头论足，为鲜血和死亡带来的刺激兴奋不已，发出催促的吼叫，仿佛这是什么街头剧院，而非真实的行刑现场。

“不应该这样。”亚茨拉菲尔皱眉，用英语说，他的声音淹没在涌动的人潮之中，像一滴水落入大海，掀不起半分波澜，“这是不对的。”

在天使的认知里，公开处罚的唯一作用就是警示。实际上，如果说这种行为拥有任何意义，那么针对的也不是受罚者本人，而是旁观实施惩罚的群众。现在广场上的这番景象完全将展示惩罚当作了表演和消遣，却冠着正义的名号，仔细论来，远比过去发生在罗马斗兽场内的行径更为低劣。

这判断出自一名现于人世的上帝使者之口，在人类传承悠久且不明真相的概念中，常常等同于上帝本身的意见，足以使一件事的性质发生根本性的转变。然而幸或不幸，在场没有一个人真的听见了他的发言。

“他们做的不该干的事还少吗？”恶魔熟悉的声音毫无征兆地出现。亚茨拉菲尔越过自己的肩膀向后望，正看到克劳利以格外轻松写意的姿态滑过几个义愤填膺的人类，精准地从狭小的缝隙之间钻出来，顺利在他身边落脚。

周围的诅咒与欢呼骤然响亮，达到了全新的巅峰。天使的笑容被这动静匆忙地打断了，他迅速撇过头，扫视一圈广场，确认尚未行刑，目光才重新落回恶魔身上。

“天使，法国可不是什么度假圣地。”这条蛇双手环在胸前，气定神闲地环顾四周，同散发疯狂气息的整体环境格格不入，“看看这浮夸的热量，我怕不是直接从出口的一坨岩浆迈进了地狱底层吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔朝对方抿起一个微笑，眼睛里为接下来要暗示的意思含着些歉意，却还是问：“所以，你这次不是……呃，为她而来？”

话音刚落，克劳利便挑起了眉。他能感觉得出，对方隐藏在墨镜后的视线短暂地在远处的断头台和自己之间徘徊了几次。不过这并未耽误恶魔的回答：“当然不，她是会下去，但想要专人接引，这点罪孽远远不够看；要知道，她的丈夫能有幸得此殊荣，还是因为下令推广了你眼前这种特别高效的杀戮机器。”

他们说话间，锃光瓦亮的锋利铡刀已经落下四回。死亡就在一旁打开门扉，静候灵魂排成一列，离开人世。

“确实……卓有成效。”亚茨拉菲尔看着那些昏昏噩噩、惊魂未定的灵魂，同意了对方的说法。

路易十六的举动只是出于同情和人道，而非把人间化为屠宰场的愿望，尽管在天使眼里，两者没有什么 _实质上_ 的差别。可惜事实终究背道而行，罪过里也有国王的一份。对此他并不意外，心怀善意导致的恶果也是恶果，凡与主定下的要求不符，便都应为错误负责。

轮到玛丽被押上高台，亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地发现，周围那夹杂着仇恨与愤怒的呐喊居然还能更加响亮、尖利。他知道人们给这孩子安排了多少罪名，他们的确拥有极大的想象力，差不多将她视作了魔鬼在凡间的化身，不过他觉得，寻常恶魔要是看到那份详尽而齐全的“犯罪履历”，恐怕都会为自己的不称职汗颜。

“噢，头掉下来了。”克劳利咋舌，不合时宜地显露出一丝遗憾，“啧啧，尘世间的生命。”

整个斩首的过程快得猝不及防，人类仿佛见识了什么伟业，狂放地宣泄着情绪，而亚茨拉菲尔自觉像是完成了一项任务，仁至义尽，继而重获平静，也许还感到轻微的 _厌倦_ 。

通常，天使不会刻意追究不快的源头，于是他向恶魔提议：“让我们走吧，下午茶？我请客。”

“好啊，”恶魔没怎么考虑，很是随便地答应下来。

他们习惯性地并排走在一起，并且匪夷所思地绕开了路上的所有障碍，或者说，障碍纷纷绕开了他们。

天使请恶魔在巴黎街头的咖啡馆吃到了非常正宗的可丽饼。盘子端上来之后，克劳利吃了一口，然后把它推到亚茨拉菲尔那边去。他们每次吃饭恶魔都这样浅尝辄止，天使却依旧会不厌其烦地停下刀叉，天空和海洋在那双眼睛里交融，就像是整个世界都随他一同无言地看向对方。

“刚刚好，再多就太甜了。”恶魔简短地评价，右手撑着下巴压在小圆桌上，左手指指对面的亚茨拉菲尔，“听说你在伦敦开了家书店？”

这条蛇大概是在北欧学会了这个糟糕的习惯，天使记得是在维京人以后。克劳利那时很乐意大摇大摆地故意违反一些禁忌*，从而方便快捷地诱导愚昧之人陷入“暴怒”的状态，再搭配些障眼法挑起激烈矛盾，这招屡试不爽，直到恶魔因为过于缺乏挑战性而主动放弃。

“还没有正式营业，我想给初版书找一个比仓库更好的地方。”他说，切下一角对方的可丽饼尝了一下，“唔……是有点甜，不过奶油挺淡的。”

墨镜沿着鼻梁往下滑了一点，隐约露出瞳孔金色的边缘，但克劳利维持着之前的姿势，没有费心去调整它，所有人类也都神奇地无视了这微小的违和：“所以我说的是‘刚刚好’而不是‘垃圾’。话说回来，你在巴黎待了多久？”

“算上今天是四天，从审判到行刑。”亚茨拉菲尔端起杯子，呷一口咖啡。

“她的灵魂要比那些罪名干净多了，哪怕还不够上天堂。”恶魔倚着椅背，朝人来人往的街道冷笑一声，“指控她与儿子有染？那小孩才几岁大？真亏这些人想得出来。我看，他们自己心底那点龌龊倒是一清二楚。”

天使吃完了他的那份可丽饼，平淡的神色与对方愤世嫉俗的讽刺语气形成了鲜明对比：“其实没必要拒绝承认，审判只是个流程，无论如何他们也会把这罪扣到王后头上，”

“沉默不语，暗自祈祷？”克劳利把配套的小饼干扔进天使的咖啡，一箭双雕地毁了两样东西，“再指望 ** _她_** 发发慈悲？”

亚茨拉菲尔谴责地瞥了对方一眼，一边用刀叉捞起变得松软膨胀的饼干，一边回答：“玛丽一开始就是这样做的，而且做得很好。”

“直到他们指控她乱伦，还拿出了孩子们的供词。”恶魔提醒他，“她是怎么说的：‘找点像样的罪名吧！我的罪责，女士先生们，即使有，也绝不是这个，我绝不承认。’”

幸好，点心和饮料刚上齐的时候，克劳利就施了个小奇迹，让周围的人类忽略了他们的存在，这几句在如今堪称大逆不道的话才没惹出什么乱子。否则亚茨拉菲尔将不得不和加百列解释，自己为什么要动用奇迹模糊掉二十几个人的记忆与感知，他由衷地不想这么做。

“她只是延长了痛苦，无谓地。我刚才说过，这是不必要的。”讲话的同时，天使苦恼地看着漂浮在咖啡里的饼干碎屑，最后干脆把杯子搁置一旁，决定不再动它。

“延长痛苦？地狱在下，你脑子里都是羽毛吗，天使？你不明白？”克劳利瞪着他，用餐刀背面恶狠狠地一敲盘子，陶瓷发出清脆而辽远的钟鸣，“她在维护尊严，她在反抗命运！”

他承认，早在审判时，玛丽的举动就带来了些许困惑。亚茨拉菲尔本以为这条蛇能像过去的许多次一样，带来某种新的角度，帮助自己理清思路。然而这一次，克劳利的见解显然无法提供助力。

因为天使虽明白对方的意思，却仍然看不到任何 _意义_ 。

恶魔还在盯着他，似乎必须说些什么。于是他张嘴，声带振动，从喉咙里传出一个单纯的音节：“哦。”

有一个瞬间，他们只是安静地坐着，对视。然后，克劳利似乎看到了什么，在他身上，有些东西改变了，不是眼神、表情或者动作的变动，而是一种整体性的转变……亚茨拉菲尔琢磨片刻，忽然意识到，是恶魔看他的方式发生了变化。

这么说，克劳利终于 _理解_ 了，天使向来确信，这样的一刻迟早会到来。毕竟恶魔又不笨，甚至可以说聪明得很，必然会察觉过去想法中的误差，领悟全能的主如何行事。让他久违地略感不安的是对方的状态：冲击与震惊都是很正常的反应，但恐惧和绝望可不是。恶魔看起来不太好，事实上，如果亚茨拉菲尔肯更加诚实一些的话，看起来糟透了。

他看着自己，就像是一个惊醒的孩子亲眼见到梦魇的源头。

天使十指交叉，上半身稍稍前倾，亲切地问：“克劳利，怎么？”

“你 _不_ 明白，”恶魔说，语调是前所未有的冷淡柔和，近乎耳语，好像这话里包裹着什么珍贵而脆弱的内核，只要声音略重，就会立刻支离破碎，“你从来都不……亚茨拉菲尔，你明白 _过_ 吗？”

“是的，我明白，选择、道德、权利、善恶……只是不觉得它们很重要。”他看着克劳利，真诚且坦率，“我也明白你怎么想，但那也没什么，而且你总会想通的，所有其他的都是死路， _她_ 会决定，而这又是……”

“不可言喻？”克劳利补充道，声音依旧很轻，甚至都没有熟悉的那种嘲讽。

亚茨拉菲尔没有反驳。

恶魔低下头，无声地笑了笑，漏出些许气音：“你知道我明白了什么？”

突然有位顾客拉住服务员，开始喋喋不休地挑剔咖啡的口感，而对方漫不经心的敷衍彻底激怒了她。这名女士举起杯子把咖啡泼了对方一身，声称要让他自己试试这比马尿都不如的味道，争吵升级为辱骂，辱骂涉及到先祖与阶级，正好咖啡馆里既有雅各宾派，又有吉伦特派，还有些人内心依然是保皇党，更不乏浑水摸鱼看热闹起哄的围观群众，短短的一刻钟之内，这里便发展出了一场小型流血械斗。

在骚动的中心，有套桌椅奇迹似的完好无损，如同暴风雨中的一座孤岛般突兀。天使坐在桌边，注视着恶魔，湛蓝的眼睛仍显得温和又纯净。

克劳利站起身，撑着桌子凑近他。火与硫磺的气息扑面而来，浓烈得让他感觉像是回到了蛾摩拉城外的平原。

他听见对方在耳边说：“亚茨拉菲尔，你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *即玛丽·安托瓦内特，法王路易十六之妻，法国王后。  
> *指玛丽亚·卡罗莱纳，两西西里国王费迪南多一世之妻，那不勒斯和西西里王后。  
> *阿玛迪乌斯(Amadeus)，意为“神之所爱”，莫扎特的中间名，他本人非常反感被如此称呼。  
> *在北欧地区，用手指指别人曾经是一种诅咒方式。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使与恶魔的德奥之旅，一个故事的终结，未来的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！谢谢所有看到这里的读者，希望你们看得开心！  
> PS：如果有人需要讨论，我非常欢迎；要是想看我写注释，我会抓紧写；没有的话，就随缘再说吧 ;)

接下来的一个世纪，克劳利没有再出现在亚茨拉菲尔面前，而他也没有专门寻找过对方。

其实后来想想，当时的天使并不是特别介意这种情况，甚至在一开始，都没能意识到它代表着某种形式的僵持。

“那可真过分，”恶魔对此评价道，说话时，他西装革履，乌木般黑色的短发打理得一丝不苟，仿佛随时可以出席任何正式场合，“所以是什么点醒了你？”

事实上，克劳利的确刚刚从一场会议里抽身。这是1945年的夏日傍晚，他们聊起这件事的时候，正在波茨坦的湖边分享一瓶亚茨拉菲尔收藏的雷司令。

“ _这原来就是狗的本质*_ ——”天使放下手中的酒瓶，由于酒精的作用，有点缓慢地眨眨眼睛，德语讲得磕磕绊绊，“我记得店里还有一本初版，如果你感兴趣的话。”

恶魔握着酒瓶细长的颈部，将它拎起来，以非常不恰当的方式仰头灌了一口葡萄酒。随后克劳利朝他晃晃瓶子，像是敬酒，又像是嘲讽：“ _你真美啊，请停一停！*_ 你当然见过他，不是吗？”

即使是引用，这条蛇也完全是借着酒意才会说出这么一句话。而且话音刚落，恶魔的表情就活像尝到了过期的牡蛎一般扭曲，不知是因为自己热情洋溢的语气，还是因为其中蕴含的积极与和谐。

“等我前去拜访的时候，他已经定稿了。况且真要细究的话，还是你先讲了那些故事，这位‘激发灵感的同行者’。” 亚茨拉菲尔回答。

“哈，意大利之旅，令人怀念。”被揭穿的克劳利丝毫不惊讶，反而洒脱地耸耸肩，蛇一样左右摇晃着头颅，薄薄的嘴唇咧开一个镰刀般险恶的弧度，“他们政治思想的革新因此至少推迟了一百年左右，更别提具体制度，这可是足以排进前三名的业绩。”

天使没有立刻接话，他显得多少有点为对方的说辞而感到困扰，但程度还不至于达到立场不同的嫌恶，更类似于成绩向来名列前茅的优等生听到邻居家的孩子又开始光明正大地炫耀自己考进了倒数后三名，并且以此为荣时，体会到的那种心情复杂的欲言又止。不过话说回来，无论是谁，无论曾经多么抵触，假如你反复听闻这类行径与观点，听过了几千年的时光，那么再善良柔软的内心，恐怕也难免会微不可查地朝着坚硬邪恶的方向挪动上恰到好处的一丁点距离。

何况，亚茨拉菲尔或许比他的同僚要温和一些，也更偏爱人间的生活，然而他依旧属于超凡的领域。相较于人类，他那从来都载满慈悲与爱之光辉的精神无疑要遥远得多，也坚韧得多。

于是天使用乐观的语气总结：“皆大欢喜，在我看来，他更适合追求永恒，远胜于促成变革。”

“是啊，‘好’到最后上了天堂。”恶魔伸手指一指头顶，眉梢和嘴角不自觉地下坠了片刻。亚茨拉菲尔很早就留意到了这个习惯——他表达不满或反感时，包括但不限于谈论涉及上面的一切时，常常会这么做。

“那也很好，但我说的倒不是这个。”天使顿了顿才继续，他说得挺慢，似乎仍在认真地深思熟虑；声音不大，却能很清晰地传入对方的耳朵，“我是说，他走得很平静，可以说心满意足，不曾有什么难以释怀的执念……你知道的，他相信自己在人间得到了一个圆满完整的 了结，也的确如此。每个灵魂都值得这个，然而很少有人能这样终结，我为此感激 _她_ ，也感谢你。”

他认真看着恶魔，专注得让克劳利几乎本能地朝后一蹭，贴着椅背直起了上半身，仿佛感应到什么巨大的危险似的。可这条蛇又没有逃走，只是在他的目光里僵在原地，一动不动。亚茨拉菲尔看了对方一会，见克劳利还是诡异地保持沉默，便转过头去欣赏起夕阳下波光粼粼的湖水来。

安静是谈话的注脚，他从不觉得无聊，就像合格的听众不会感觉乐曲中的休止符无聊一样。如果沉默不是由他发起，天使就不会主动去打断它，相反，他很习惯在这种时候自得其乐。譬如此刻，他甚至借助奇迹变出了一小袋面包屑，均匀地将食物扔到水面上，完美确保每只饥肠辘辘的天鹅和野鸭都不虚此行。

“噢，来自天使的感谢。”半晌，恶魔干巴巴地说，继而皱着眉头，对天使与食物一同挥洒的笑容摆出一副特别嫌弃的模样，“底下要是知道了，我最痛快的死法可能就是冲进教堂找盆圣水淹死自己。”

还没过一秒，天使尚未有所反应，克劳利已经飞快地截断了他回答的可能。有什么新奇而糟糕的东西藏在恶魔腔调的阴影里，不怀好意，蠢蠢欲动：“我应该是 _第一个_ ？至少嘶嘶我保证在整个地狱里我绝对都是第一嘶个。”

亚茨拉菲尔完全没有受到对方的暗示影响，他扔完最后一点面包，拍拍手掌，抖落指间的残渣。失去目标和动力的鸟类十分忘恩负义地一哄而散，湖面重新恢复了原本的空旷与宁静。天使微笑着目送它们离去，淡蓝的眼睛从远方转回来瞧瞧恶魔，轻快又亲切地提醒：“记得千万别写进报告里，我亲爱的。”

对他这油盐不进的表现，克劳利只差把百无聊赖直接写在脸上。恶魔俯身凑近，将空了一多半的酒瓶强行塞回亚茨拉菲尔的臂弯，仔细观察，直到冰蓝的镜子清晰地映出一个乌黑的倒影。蛇伸出舌尖掠过自己的嘴唇，不甚礼貌地咂了下嘴，白骨般危险的光泽自唇间一闪而过，随即克劳利后退了回去，仰倒在座位上，胳膊折成一个不可思议的角度。

“后来呢？”恶魔懒散地问。

“俄国，那里的民族艺术确实非常动人，而且我去的时候，他们已经有普希金了，那孩子真的很特别。”回忆起那个太阳般美丽耀眼的灵魂，天使的心情也随之明朗起来。他愉快且兴致勃勃地同克劳利讲述自己的经历，浑然不觉落日的余辉正抚过他的发顶，以天然的光环为他加冕：“我领他上去，在花园里遇见了杜马*，就停下来说了几句，为他们介绍彼此。克劳利，即使是你，也猜不到他说了什么的。”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑着，连眼里都满是温暖幸福的笑意，他就这样期待地看向恶魔；克劳利不以为然地挑挑眉，盯着他看了一会，最终还是败下阵来：“……是什么？”

天使永远不会忘记当时的景象。他记得诗人直率而好奇地与初次见面的另一位天使对视，脸上倏忽浮现出忧伤和喜悦交织的感情，笑着，又落下泪来。沉默的天使搭上灵魂的肩膀，用手指为人类拭去泪水。

“您的名字多美啊。”亚历山大·谢尔盖耶维奇眼眶泛红，笑容却纯净得毫无阴霾，“听上去像是‘思考’*。”

他是人类，人类让他们失望，让他们迷惑；然而有时，立于一旁的权天使想，如果注视得足够长久，总有些时候，人类也会带来惊喜。

“他让杜马很开心，哪怕只有瞬间，也还是了不起。”说到这里，亚茨拉菲尔也忍不住浅浅地勾起嘴角，“我以前从没看到过杜马那样笑。”

大概，我们也不知道他原来 _可以_ 那样笑，这话在喉咙盘亘许久，终究没说出口。天使自顾自地举起瓶子咽下一口酒，垂下头，望着瓶口出神，透过这支黑洞洞的枪膛，深渊也无声地回望着他。

“要我说，你就应该阻止他去决斗，天堂又不算什么好归宿。”克劳利的声音扰乱了他本来的思绪，恶魔打个响指，他感觉手上一轻，酒瓶已经跑到了一旁。

反对这样的污蔑大概属于天使这个种族的本能，亚茨拉菲尔也不能幸免，不过比起同僚们大到天火净化小到圣水浇头的粗暴手法，他通常更偏好进行口头教育，严厉程度视情况而定。例如现在，天使抬起头，有些烦恼地向对方抱怨：“地狱也不是，克劳利，而且你 _非得_ 这么浪费奇迹吗？”

几千年的“协议”往来令地球上唯一的天使和恶魔发展出了一套成熟巧妙的交流体系，包含诸多言外之意与心照不宣。一般来说，当亚茨拉菲尔开始指责克劳利滥用奇迹的时候，他真正想要表达的意思是“我们非得讨论这个吗”；克劳利总能正确地接收到这类信号，假如他没有，那就是这条蛇不想。

恶魔撇过头去不理他，好像根本没听到这句话。但是亚茨拉菲尔非常肯定，自己越过眼镜架从侧面看见这条蛇翻了个白眼。另外，过往的交流经验足以支持他相信，这十有八九是克劳利故意暴露给他看的。

“我说服过他认真考虑，等待激情消褪，结果他告诉我不能。所以就这样了，若是经年累月积攒的痛苦超越了死亡，我也看不到阻拦的理由。”天使眉眼间掠过一丝温和的无奈，“说真的，你为什么突然对我那段时间的行程这么感兴趣？”

“我得补习错过的功课，才好天衣无缝地忽……应付下面。而既然有位天使能为我答疑解惑，傻瓜才会去读人类自己编纂的历史，既不精确又不客观，纯属浪费时间。”在某种“神圣又和善”的凝视之下，恶魔十分敷衍地调整了措辞，显得心不在焉。不远处有两只天鹅厮打起来，水花四溅，羽毛乱飞；几只试图逃离战场的鸭子猝不及防地撞到岸边或者树上，晕头晕脑、摇摇晃晃，或飞或跑地离开了。

端端正正坐在旁边的亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，罕见地没有对此发表什么评论。

直到随手扔出去的空酒瓶神奇地致使一位巡逻的军人仰天滑倒，并因此引发了一小串多米诺骨牌式的效果，克劳利才勉强露出一点满意的神色，就像是挑剔的艺术家端详审视自己的创作，终于找到了一件还算看得过眼的作品。

既然没有发生枪支走火或人员受伤之类的事故，天使也就心安理得地袖手旁观。他甚至还如同见到孩子摔倒在地的父母一样，脸上带着些期待、鼓励的慈爱微笑，看着人类站起身来，困惑地抱怨着，打理好自己。

“那之后我差不多一直待在德国，还有奥地利。”等一切恢复常态，亚茨拉菲尔继续讲述起十九世纪的旅行，“弗里德里希·尼采，我们在某种意义上是……朋友？”

当时，哲学家正致力于记录整合思想的碎片，为自己的哲学理论辩护，同时拓展新的道路。天使和他在这方面有过很多次谈话，这并不是单方面的教导，更多的时候，只是想法对应想法，疑惑回答疑惑，彼此都认为得到了启发，这启发却未必是一致的东西。即使亚茨拉菲尔自己，也很难解释清他对弗里德里希究竟产生了多大的影响。

他能肯定的是，至少在写作那本书的时候，除了唤醒无知的大众，年轻人仍盼望它能唤醒，或者说挽回一位非常具体的朋友。

“他在走一条错误的、没有未来的路！”他总是会这样说，激烈的情绪从身体内溢出，在空气中蛮横地左突右撞，“我简直不懂他怎么会这么容易就被迷晕了头脑，不愿意见证真实！”

尽管弗里德里希提及对方也往往满是怨言，但人类还是寄出了初版书。亚茨拉菲尔对这件事不予置评，因为天使感受得到他的希望，每次都是，微弱、隐晦，却真实存在。

然后弗里德里希收到了《帕西瓦尔》的剧本。天使不知道他是否读完了它，第二天他前去拜访，人类的书桌上一片狼藉，信件和纸张胡乱混作一团。哲学家注视着它们，脸色苍白，眼底青黑，神情让他感到一种难以形容的熟悉。

“您能相信吗？他竟把这些垃圾寄给我！我们……我曾经那么……”年轻人向他扬了扬剧本，弃如敝履，径直甩到桌上，几片信纸被气流掀飞，在半空似雪花般飘飘扬扬，落到地面，“我甚至还留着信，觉得无论如何，它们都是种……”

他停住了，说不下去。再开口时的音量低得近乎耳语，亚茨拉菲尔却听得出他的语气中充满了嫌恶与愤恨，只是不知道到底是对着谁：“现在？这就是一片断壁残垣，一片可憎的坟墓。不是他的，都是我的 _坟墓_ 。”

那种彻底明悟后的痛苦、失望与茫然从人类的脸上消失了，余下冷漠和厌烦的荒漠。天使看着他，忽然回忆起那份熟悉源于上次与克劳利不欢而散的会面：这表情让他想到，恶魔也曾以同样的方式看着他。

1878年决裂以后，亚茨拉菲尔再也没有听到弗里德里希提起瓦格纳，他们不再通信，切断了所有往来。哲学家没有公开指责对方，只是会坚决地请任何敢为其说情的人离开，渐渐地，也就不再有人尝试；音乐家的举动大同小异。总而言之，他们表现得似乎这个人从来都没在自己的生命里出现过，更别提扮演什么重要的角色。

“我何必记住他？我们之间的情谊源于虚假的相似和理解，一旦基础分崩离析，就注定分道扬镳。至于感情……”人类这样解答天使的疑惑，“如果一座高塔的地基崩塌开裂了，墙壁上装饰的浮雕即使再华美，又能起什么决定性的作用？”

亚茨拉菲尔不再多说，用另一个关于善恶的探讨引开了话题。

七年过去，天使在一个寻常的冬夜敲响弗里德里希家的大门，比任何一家报社都更早地带去瓦格纳离世的消息。这么多年了，恐怕也只剩他还敢在哲学家面前主动说起另一个人类。

对方愣了一下，问：“你说，他是否进得了天堂？”

“应该是，毕竟他……行为上大体不曾犯过错。”这反应有些出乎意料，亚茨拉菲尔迟疑片刻，还是给出了答案，“为什么要问这个？”

“那就好。之所以问问你的意见，是因为我自觉会下地狱，而我很不想死后还得看见他。”人类淡淡地说。

如此坦荡直白的话让天使一时间哭笑不得，不知道该回答什么，弗里德里希对自己的定位向来看得很清楚，或许太清楚了。即使亚茨拉菲尔 _不_ 认为人类的思想或者信仰有问题，全能的主也肯定不会 _在乎_ 此等小节，但单单是喊出“上帝已死”这四个字，就实在很难要求天堂再对他敞开大门。

除非主亲自要求，尽管事实上， _她_ 已经许久不曾与他们说话。

“你对我们的关系一直很有兴趣，至少和对我的哲学程度相当。” 反而是人类先打破了静默，“如果可以，我挺好奇原因。”

天使不会，至少不会有意识地撒谎：“我和一位……认识的人，处境与你们有些相似。”

他不明白克劳利为何要那样看自己，以及那条蛇会怎样处理那件事，可他的确 _想_ 弄明白。

“那么我们对你发挥了任何积极或消极的借鉴意义吗？”弗里德里希没有过多地停留纠缠于模糊的细节，亚茨拉菲尔为此而感激他。

“我的朋友，这就是世界运行的奇妙之处，我依然不知道。”天使斟酌一番，继续道，“如今唯一可想的就是，我们或许不至于和你们一般形同陌路。请别笑我，我这样判断，并不是因为我们更加情深义重、密不可分，而是因为我们本来就从未像你们那样惺惺相惜。”

哲学家还在笑，胸腔震颤，伏在桌上，乐不可支，毫无形象可言。及至笑声渐退，不再年轻的人类发出一声悠长而颤抖的叹息：“唉，到这时候，我才觉得你是天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有纠正对方的说法，也没有附和。既然说起这件事，他仍有个问题想问，并且感觉自己应该问，于是他问了：“你曾经把信件比作坟墓，弗里德里希，既然如此，墓志铭该是什么？”

弗里德里希撑起身子，转头看他，眼里浮现出惊讶的情绪，底下则零星残留着方才的笑意作背景。很快，讶异归于平静，人类自嘲地笑了笑，语调波澜不惊：“是愚蠢，先生，是 _愚不可及_ 。”

与之相比，结局倒是乏善可陈。正如他们预料的那样，这个哲学家死后的灵魂确实归属地狱。天使远远地送了他一程，仅此而已。

“他很有趣，也很清醒，有很多新鲜的观点。”亚茨拉菲尔想了一会，简短地总结。

“据说底下把拿下他视为一种胜利，”克劳利从鼻尖挤出一声不屑的轻哼，指了指自己的脑袋，“假设他的理论真是字面意思吧，就没只恶魔肯费心想想，要是人类连 _她_ 的存在都不信，地狱和我们难道就能是真实的了？”

天使十指交叉，有些漫不经心地点点头：“知识之树，非生命之树。*”

恶魔瞥了他一眼，他能感觉到那视线，不过对方难得没反对或指责什么。这条蛇，他从伊甸就认识的对头，手肘支在膝头，掌心托住下颚，将身体自如地折成类似闪电的曲线，瞧着湖面出神。蛇的特性使得克劳利非常柔软，他也总是随心所欲地对待派发下来的身体；可你看着他，只会感觉棱角分明，瘦削的皮肉下包裹的是坚硬突出的骨骼，锋利得仿佛稍加碰触就会划得鲜血淋漓。他是亚茨拉菲尔所见过的恶魔中负累最多的一个，天使想，同时也是最叛逆的一个。

人类往往会认为恶魔是叛逆的物种，毕竟他们当初就是因为叛逆才落得堕落的下场。然而事实恰恰相反，没有恶魔敢对地狱叛逆，这就像天使不敢对天堂说“不”，归根结底是一种道理。

“这次会议就是场复仇，或许还是新争端的铺垫。拒绝更严苛的条款，难道是出于道义与德行？”克劳利略显讽刺地评论道，“不过是利益考量，假如出现了更大的利益，他们的选择不言而喻。”

“‘利益’是个中性词。”亚茨拉菲尔提示对方。

夜幕降临，远处的房屋与更远的宫殿纷纷亮起灯光，和天上繁星交相辉映。夜晚已经大体恢复了往昔的宁静，随时可能拉响的防空警报、发动机的尖啸与爆炸的轰鸣都成为了历史。黑暗中的湖水不算美景，然而无论是天使还是恶魔，都没有起身离开的意思。

克劳利变出一整块面包，用丢铅球的姿势把它扔出去。食物砸中了一只野鸭的头，然后如石块般落入水中，发出“咚”的一声，溅起层层涟漪，一直涌到他们脚底；无辜又可怜的鸟儿经受过这番无妄之灾，耷拉着脖子，迷糊了好半天，才慢悠悠地游远。

“会变好吗？”恶魔突兀地问。

至于主语究竟是他们、事情、人类、未来，还是这一切一切的总和，却没有明说。

“别太苛求，我们也只是看见过更多而已，克劳利。” 亚茨拉菲尔温声回答，“之前怎样做，继续做下去就好。”

“最早的时候，所有这些东西出现以前。”克劳利说，“我觉得上面很沉闷，你我都清楚那一套制度，逻辑、美德、和谐、秩序……全然完美，就像是不该有其他答案，我感到窒息。然后我结交了些新朋友，他们都有所不满，在他们身上我发现了不同的气息，就稀里糊涂地跟着混到了那一边去。你以为和天堂体制对立的会是什么呢，天使？鲜活、质疑、混乱和自由？我告诉你，哪个都不是，永远只是另一种 _制度_ ，另一种 _秩序_ 。”

人间呢？天使没有发问，并不是唯有大声讲出来才能算作存在。

“万事万物都围绕着自身的核心运行，而人类的核心从来都无关道德，仅仅是自己的快乐，甚至‘幸福’都是个太遥远的词语。”亚茨拉菲尔安之若素，他的神情依然愉快，看起来无忧无虑，“环境赋予他们影响，放大某些特质，群体规定下‘善’与‘恶’的标准，而这一切都在浮动。十九世纪的时候，和平主义几乎等同于背叛国家与民族，我见过许多善良正直的人因此而饱受诬蔑欺辱，郁郁而终；现在它则快要成为一种趋势。”

他顿了顿：“从这个角度来说，人类确实拥有无限的可能。”

恶魔扯下墨镜，在手上甩了几圈，侧过脸，以肆无忌惮的目光打量他，眼睛折射出黄玉似的光彩。片刻后，克劳利像是发现了什么秘密，饶有兴致地勾起唇角：“关于十九世纪，我一直都想问一件事：是罗曼诺夫，还是罗曼诺娃？”

“哦，”有一瞬间，天使的表情是完全的空白，随即流露出一丝尴尬和懊恼，很像是曾经被问起炎剑下落时的模样。他调整了一下坐姿，不太自在地反问：“我以为你早就从底下打听齐了消息？”

“我只知道是个孩子。”蛇类的竖瞳扩散，循着猎物的音源轻微转动，说话时难免带出了嘶嘶的杂音，“亚茨拉菲尔，那个人类到底许了什么愿望？”

天使不觉得这是什么机密，他对恶魔的行为习以为常，甚至十分宽容：“安娜斯塔西娅·尼古拉耶夫娜。她想要得救，在那种情况下，其实很正常。”

“你就答应了？”克劳利非常怀疑地看着他，“这不可能，她最后死了，千真万确，而且我没感觉到什么不对。”

“我拓宽了她的视野，向她展示了许多。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“她本身也是个好孩子。”

在无数光怪陆离的梦境中，本性活泼的少女手握十字架，敬畏地看着自己呼唤来的恶魔，跟随他走过极乐与绝望，但更多的时候，他们只是走过寻常。

一开始，她很怕那双蛇一样的眼睛，不敢去看；后来他们渐渐熟悉，她也明白了世上有太多东西远比恶魔来得可怕。

“您会如何祈祷？”有一天，女大公为又一个农奴合拢麻木的双眼，这样问他，“我想不是《圣经》。”

克劳利是否也会祈祷？在此之前，天使从未思考过这种可能。

“有段时间是，毕竟我也曾是天使。”他轻柔地回答，手掌盖住人类的眼，“但……也许我知道更适合你的方式。”

少女温驯地闭上眼睛，睫毛刷过他的掌心。在这一刻，亚茨拉菲尔看见山羊，也看见羔羊。

女大公在清晨醒来，感到恶魔的祝福像毛毯般熨帖地包裹着自己，唤醒坚强的力量。于是她按住胸口的十字架，轻声复诵：“全能的主啊……”

“ _我们每天遇见罪孽，遇见死亡。*_ ”

正是同样的力量与信念，支持着她面对死亡时，选择原谅。

“我的确拯救了她，或者说，以临终的宽恕拯救了她的灵魂，鉴于我使用的是你的名号。”亚茨拉菲尔十分坦然，甚至还有余力朝目瞪口呆的恶魔微笑，“虽然不太熟悉流程，不过我猜，完整地履行契约对恶魔来说会是种耻辱？”

“呃……肯定的，毋庸置疑。” 克劳利消化了一会才给出评价，“亚茨拉菲尔，你可真是让我……”

“不知为何，我强烈建议你最好还是不要把这句话说完。”天使率先起身，轻快地朝对方提出邀请，“意大利菜怎么样？”

“得开快点，别抱怨这个，至少他们的酒不错。”恶魔重新挂好墨镜，跟着他离开湖边，语气里有种明知故犯的得意，“顺便一提，她葬在哪里？”

“我想这是……”

“……不可言喻。”克劳利抢先补充，“从来没喜欢过这个单词。”

月光下，天使对恶魔淡淡一笑。

“亲爱的，你当然不。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Das war also den Pudels Kern：出自《浮士德》，魔鬼梅菲斯托化身为一条狗接近浮士德，在他喊出这句话后现出原形，后引申为隐藏在事物之后的真相/关键。此处为直译，译本大多为采用引申义。  
> *同样出自《浮士德》，浮士德预见人间乐园建成的未来，忍不住为之动容，渴望停留。按照协议，魔鬼可以因此收走他的灵魂，但天使出现，带浮士德已经超脱的灵魂前往了天堂。  
> *人物出自Vertigo漫画《路西法》（旧版），这部漫画与《地狱神探》《睡魔》共享世界观，盖曼给它做过一段时间的编剧。希伯来语里，Duma(h)意为寂静。在漫画中，杜马是静默天使，除去一次例外，他一直保持着绝对的沉默。  
> *俄语动词думать，发音和杜马的名字相近。  
> *出自拜伦《不朽的诗》。  
> *出自泰戈尔《采果集》。


End file.
